To Think Never To Love
by CherryBlossm205
Summary: ITs about the whole gang as princes and princesses and they all have to marry and don't want to........sorry if it doesn't sound interesting because i'm not good at summaries. well, PLEASE review. and be nice. its my first fanfic


Me:Hey ppl! How are you doing? Today We'll have a litle interview with Eriol Moon and Syaoran Li!!!!  
*Both Come Up On Stage*  
Eriol:Hi! *Smiles that evil smile at Syaoran*  
Syaoran:*Mumbles Something*  
Me: okay, lets play a litle truth or dare. Eriol? Truth or dare?  
Eriol:both  
Me: um....okay.....*Giggles and grins evilly* Is it true you are madly in love with Tomoyo???  
Eriol:*Turns tomato red and sees Tomoyo backstage*I Have the right to remain silent.  
Me:NO YOU DON"T!!!*Puts a spell on him to make him spit the truth out*  
Eriol:YES!!!!!!! I ADMIT! I LOVE HER!!!!!!AAAHHHH!!!!!!  
*Tomoyo faints*  
Does a high five with Syaoran and says "when he recovers tell Tomoyo to come."  
Syaoran:*Grins*  
  
OKAY!! okay. enough stalling for me.well...........Kero please do your job before i cry........  
  
Kero:CherryBlossm205 Does NOT own CCS. Now may i have my pudding??  
  
Me:*Still Crying*O-okay..........  
  
  
" " Talking  
~ ~Thinking  
* * Moving or an action like crying and so on......  
oh and ~ ~ is also a person's dream thing too  
and flashbacks are ~Flashback~ ANd So on......  
(( )) me saying something about a part  
And a diff. scene is ` `  
  
Alright now thats over with, let the fanfiction begin.  
  
  
~Never To Love~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Sakura dashed outside the palace walls in the night and used her sakura cards to fly over the woods. When she spotted a boy her age with chocolate brown hair bleeding. "Omigosh! How did he get here?? I wonder who hurt him........"  
  
Sakura flew down and used her magic to heal him. When he woke up..... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE LI KINGDOM??????????!!!!!!The boy yelled   
"What are you talking about??? You're in the Kinomoto kingdom!" Sakura said shocked at his manner.  
~He sure is rude. Wait.......did he say........the.....LI KINGDOM???!!! ((Did i mention before i started story that Sakura, Syaoran,Eriol,Tomoyo all have magic? well, on with story))  
Isn't he supposed to be my kingdom's enemy????Hm.....~  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
I nearly fainted. ~I"M IN MY BIGGEST ENEMY's KINGDOM??!!! I was About to say something to her and looked at her in the eye......big mistake.  
I drowned in her emerald eyes. They were so beauti-SNAP OUT OF IT! what was i thinking????~ "Well, now you've calmed down, how did you get here and how did you get so injured in the first place?" She asked. "Why would you want to.........hey....how did my cuts get healed?" I Looked at her suspiciously.......wait.......Why does she have that Strong pink aura? She took a step backed and looked nervous. "Um........Well........I got to go!" And she took off. I wonder.......isn't she the Princess of the Kinimoto KINGDOM?   
  
Everyone said that the princess had emerald eyes and had long auburn hair that was like silk and was really nice.  
I guess they were ri-Gr.......Syaoran Li! i can't believe i nearly said that........."SYAORAANNNN!!!!!!!!!" ~Wow, i didn't think she'd be up so early. I better get back.  
  
Normal POV (At The Li kingdom)  
  
Syaoran FINALLY got to the kingdom and asked his mom what she wanted.  
"Syaoran, I think its time you got to marry someone by now!  
You're 17 and you still aren't married! And Since the princesses all ran away for no reason, *Glares At Syaoran* You're engaged to Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Kingdom. Meling just informed me to break   
the engagement between you two because she Fell in love with Princess Sakura's Brother Prince Touya"((Oh and meling isn't mean in my story. and she also has magic))  
  
*Queen Yelan Covered her ears before her son exploded.  
"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT??????!!!!!"  
  
`Kinomoto Kingdom`   
  
"NANNNIIIII?????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But DDDAAAAADDDDD!!!!!!!!! I KNOW! But We all agreed since both of you   
aren't married yet you two would marry, and Meling gave the idea. And plus, All the other dukes and princes refused to marry you 1 day after they arrived. And Yor Friend Tomoyo is also getting married too.  
To Prince Eriol, A friend of the Li kingdom.  
~Gr.......I'm going to telepath to Meling RIGHT NOW!!!!~  
'MELING!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!' How could i what? SHe replied. 'HOW COULLD YOU ARRANGE ALL THOSE MARRIGES?! YOU KNOW I DON"T WANT TO GET MARRIED!!!!!'   
  
Too bad for you. listen i got to go so bye! Oh and your dad is arranging for you to visit Syaoran tomorrow.  
  
The nerve of...........'SAKURA! Its me Tomoyo. I CAN"T BELIEVE SHE ARRANGED THAT!!! I heard that Prince Eriol was a big flirt.'  
At least he's nice. I've met him and he's not that bad. He's the reincarnation or clow reed too. 'NANI!' And at least you weren't engaged to someone really rude. I just met Prince Syaoran While going out of the palace tonight. I think he has magic, cause his aura was green. 'Oh well. At Least we can talk to each other when we get there.  
I'm visiting the Li Kingdom too and so is Prince Eriol. Bye!'  
  
`The Next Day`   
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!", Kero Shouted. Hoe? Where's the fire?  
Remember you have to go to the Li kingdom?  
*Groans* ~Well, I better get dressed.~ "And Kero?"  
"Yeah?" "PLEASE don't call another boy a gaki! I Hate the glare fights." "OKay, Sakura."  
  
`At The Li Kingdom`   
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!" "Sakura! Great to see you," Tomoyo said.  
  
I Hope those boys aren't as annoying as----  
  
*Eriol and Syaoran Come* I said to Prince Syaoran Hi! Um......This Is my friend Tomoyo, But All he did was glare at me. Hm....Now that it isn't night i can see his Chocolate brown eyes. I Melted a bit under his gaze.   
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
While Sakura and Prince Syaoran were looking at each other, i turned   
Prince Eriol."Hi!" Were the only words that came out of my mouth because i kinda............had the same thing happen to me as Sakura.  
WHEN FINALLY Sakura and me got away from their spells all of us  
went to Prince Syaoran's Castle. We were all lead to a room where Queen Yelan awaited us. "Well, Now that you're all here, i wanted to let you all know that you will be having schedules here with the person you're engaged with"   
  
"HOEEEEE???!!!!!!"  
"WWWHHHAAATTT???!!!"  
NANI?????!!!!  
WHAT FOR?????!! Was heard at the same time from all four of us. All of   
Us were given the Same schedule.  
For Everyone:  
  
Magic-9:00am  
Meditation-9:30  
Martial Arts-10:30 ~I could see that both Prince Eriol and Prince Syaoran thought that Me and Sakura could'nt do this one. Well, their really going to be in for it.*Grins Evilly*~  
Dancing-11:30 ~DANCING!!!!! Me and sakura looked at each other in horror;as did Prince Syaoran and Eriol.  
Lunch:1:30 'THAT MEANS WE'LL BE DANCING WITH THE BOYS FOR 2 HOURS!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!' Sakura Telepathed to me. For Some strange reason, Eriol and Syaoran Looked at us slightly hurt and confused. I heard their telepathing.  
  
Eriol:wha???????????? 2 HOURS!!!!!!!!  
Syaoran:I KNOW!......Wait.......did you hear THIER conversation?  
Eriol: they don't want us to?   
Syaoran: Weird. All of them girls usually are giggling instead of saying the horror.  
Eriol:i know  
Syaoran:But i kno that Kinomoto and Daijouji are both really big flirst like the rest of them.  
~WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE??!!!~ then i decided to butt in.  
Me:HOW DARE YOU!!!  
Sakura:Yeah, How COULD YOU TWO??!!  
Eriol and Syaoran:What?  
Sakura &me:WE ARE NOT FLIRTS!  
Syaoran: yes you are.  
Tomoyo: how would YOU KNOW?  
Sakura: YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? AND IN FACT, TOMOYO AND I CAN NOT BE FLIRTS IF SHE GOT RID OF 20 DUKES AND 6PRINCES and ME GETTING RID OF 22 DUKES, And 10 PRINCES! SO there!   
~I could see they were amazed because i saw the look of suprise and shock they had on their faces~now on with the schedule.....  
History*Groan*2:00  
And i saw a little not saying that the rest of the time we could go and explore! Yay!  
Sakura and i left.  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
THAT MANY?????!!!! wow.....thats more than Syaoran's and mine put together.then, all of a sudden, I heard a scream from the woods.  
Syaoran and I went to see who it was. And I saw...........  
TOMOYO AND SAKURA FIGHTING A MONSTER!  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Watery!Windy! Combine your powers and sheild us from the fire!Release and dispel!I Wonder.......Light Card! Release and dispel!and all of a sudden the monster turned into dust. "Phew! that was not the easiest monster but at least i got another jewel for my sword to give it more powers. I Drew out my sword and did some moves. "I Didn't know you had a sword! Now I and tape you fighting with the Sakura Cards and the Sword!!!! *Sakura:Sweatdrop* "WHY does Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol, HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT? I WAS going to be nice but nnnooooo..........well, i wonder if we should do plan B? You know, runaway?"Tomoyo angrily said. "I dunno. But we're going to have to cope out with it.  
  
"And Remember to wear your violet pants i made so we can do the martial arts class." I reminded her((Sorry i forget to capitalize the i's)) *Sighs* "Well, I REALLY Don't want to go to that ball Queen Yelan is giving out.......i HATE THOSE DRESSES! No ofense Tomoyo but i don't like wearing dresses mom has them make. THEIR SO ITCHY!"I shouted. " DOn't have to worry about that! I"M Making YOURS this time.  
  
"And I'll hate dancing with the princes. They all step on our feet as a joke! I Read all their minds."I Complained. "At least we can get away from Prince Hirwagaza((Is that how you Spell it?)) and Prince Li. Well, I guess we better practice our martial arts and mind blocking spells so they don't read our minds to know our moves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So..........um.......was it okay??? Because i'm kinda nervous whether it was good or not.............And its my first time writing so be nice. And M+T And S+s And T+E Are going to be together in the next chapter! And if you like my fanfic then PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
And If you want to know when i update then e-mail me. t/y   
Kero: HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY PUDDING!!!!!!!!Pud-ding!Pud-ding!  
Me: Sorry no can do until i get about 10 reviews. Oh and you're also get cake!  
Kero: YOU BETTER REVIEW! BECAUSE I WANT MY CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me:Keeeerrrroooo*Says in warning voice*Be Nice.  
Kero:okay......Pudding........:-(..........Did you say i also get cake??!!!O.O YES!!!! 


End file.
